


По следам гренадера Баранова: разжалованные Черниговского полка

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Character Analysis, Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, Single work, Southern Society | Южное общество, United Slavs | Общество соединенных славян, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: В Черниговском полку было немало разжалованных офицеров, и истории их так или иначе оказались связаны с тайным обществом и восстанием полка. Попытка рассказать о том, что привело их к разжалованию и как их судьбы сложились дальше. И кстати, существовал ли на самом деле майор Баранов?Размещение: со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона - с указанием автора
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	1. Введение

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас заинтересовали архивные документы, упомянутые в этом тексте, пишите команде, а после деанона - автору.

Пожалуй, именно фильм «Союз Спасения» обеспечил восстанию Черниговского полка если не точно такую же известность, как событиям 14 декабря, то вполне сравнимую с ней. Теперь любой его зритель – категория довольно массовая – рассуждая о неких _декабристах,_ будет по меньшей мере в курсе, что это не только _те, которые в Петербурге на площади_ … но еще и те, которые где-то южнее, в поле с полком. И если мы обратимся к этому сюжету в фильме (в том виде, как он известен нам сейчас!), то увидим, что собственно _в Черниговском полку_ сюжет ведут три героя. Два из них – лица вполне исторические и в полку по чинам – старшие, два подполковника, Гебель и Муравьев-Апостол, один из которых полком командует… а другой командует потом, в ходе восстания, недолго, но выразительно.

И лицо третье, по отношению к истории – вымышленное и собирательное: _гренадер Баранов_ , то есть рядовой гренадерской роты, разжалованный восемь лет назад из майорского чина. На его долю в сюжете выпадает достаточно ярких эпизодов, чтобы запомниться зрителю не только внушительной фигурой. И не только своей любовью выпить и преданностью Сергею Муравьеву (далее в статье Муравьев-Апостол будет довольно часто именоваться именно так; прежде всего – для краткости, но заметим, что его так и называли чаще всего товарищи: двойные фамилии тогда обычно сокращали до какой-то одной части, например Бобрищев-Пушкин - _Пушкин_ , а Бестужев-Рюмин – _Бестужев_ , а кроме того, родился Сергей Иванович именно _Муравьевым_ , приставку к фамилии, удачно позволяющую отличать их от бесконечного множества других Муравьевых, его отец добыл уже позже). То и другое могли испытывать по идее многие солдаты полка, но с таким размахом – видимо, только Баранов. Сначала его нетрезвые речи наводят полкового командира на мысли о тайном обществе. Потом, уже в ходе восстания его спор на фоне горящего шинка все с тем же Муравьевым идет, можно сказать, о целях и задачах восстания, а если вспомнить эпизод трейлера, то спор мог, видимо, и вовсе перерасти в дуэль (а отдельные просочившиеся материалы из не вошедшего в фильм намекают и на более активную роль его и в действиях полка, и в противостоянии с Муравьевым)... И наконец, именно он в этой версии истории отправляет полк в атаку, переступив пресловутую черту, за которой – война.

О том, что данный конкретный Баранов – персонаж вымышленный, тоже сказано со времени выхода фильма не раз. Как и о том, что некие реальные прототипы у него были, а точнее – в полку в самом деле служили разжалованные офицеры, в числе более одного, и их истории были связаны с восстанием. Давайте же посмотрим, что это за офицеры, что за истории, и за что, кстати говоря, они лишились офицерского чина (именно этого о Баранове мы не узнаем совершенно), шанс вернуть который может представить и восстание? А также – какие иные причины могли сподвигнуть их действовать… да и бездействовать тоже.

Потому что – заметим прежде всего – разжалованные офицеры были действительно заметным явлением в жизни полка, на момент восстания мы знаем по крайней мере о шестерых таких, и еще об одном, более раннего времени. Причем нет никаких признаков того, что Черниговский пехотный полк как-то выделялся в этом плане из окрестных полков, по крайней мере – из полков Первой армии (рядом с ней, тоже на Юге, была расположена и Вторая, но во всех историях о тайном обществе, связанных с ней, нет ни слова о разжалованных; разжалования несомненно случались и там, но возможно, в силу различия в стиле командования – не так массово). То есть, выходит, это была если не обыденная, то вполне привычная часть армейской жизни. Попробуем же вглядеться в конкретные лица.


	2. Ракуза. Не поладил с начальством - 1 (Мордобой Шредингера)

Ко времени восстания черниговцев Игнатий Кузьмин сын (Кузьмич, в общем) Ракуза имел от роду уже 28 лет – не старик, но по тем временам уже и не юноша. А в 1820 году, было ему, следовательно, 23 года, и служил он не рядовым, а поручиком Пензенского полка. Биография его была проста донельзя. По происхождению – из дворян Белорусско-Могилевской губернии, учился в Первом Кадетском корпусе, по окончании его отправился служить в Пензенский полк. Ни к каким военным кампаниям уже не успел, образование, как сейчас сказали бы, «базовое»: читать-писать по-русски и арифметика. (Среди офицеров бывает и хуже – только читать-писать, но видимо, арифметике учили в корпусе.)

И уже лет пять (напоминаю, мы перенеслись в 1820 год) служит в полку без замечаний и приключений… Ну, по крайней мере, по официальным бумагам. ( _«Как ведет себя по службе? Изрядно. Каковые имеет способности ума: Посредственные.»_ ) А то вот например некий майор Говоров утверждает, что уже неоднократно замечал Ракузу в нерадении по службе и нетрезвом поведении… Но вот в чем беда – майор Говоров тут сторона все-таки заинтересованная.

Дело было так. Как-то в феврале Говоров устаивал смотр одной из рот, а после, за какой-то надобностью, оставил ротного командира в том же селении, роту же на квартиры велел отвести поручику Ракузе. (В итоге осталось не выясненным – отводил ли эту роту на место Ракуза или кто-то еще. По крайней мере, до места она добралась и по дороге не заблудилась.)

Итак, майор был уверен, что отослал поручика с ротой. Но на следующий день, когда он зашел в полковую канцелярию, Ракуза обнаружился там, поскольку там же сидел под арестом другой поручик, Штремберг (за какие-то не особо тяжкие упущения по службе) – и Ракуза, похоже, зашел его проведать. По версии Говорова он спросил Ракузу, что тот здесь делает, Ракуза ответил ему грубостью, мало того – был нетрезв. И майор немедленно потребовал у него шпагу (т.е. приказал самому отправиться под арест). Грубости продолжились, и он, Говоров, был вынужден потребовать от солдат, тоже находившихся в канцелярии, отвести Ракузу на «гоубвахт» - что и было сделано.

Майор довольно оперативно подал об этом рапорт, а командир полка собрал всех офицеров и предложил им подписать бумагу, что они не хотят больше терпеть в своих рядах Ракузу. В числе подписавших благополучно был и майор Говоров. Полковник, возможно, пытался таким образом решить дело без суда – если бы Ракуза после этой бумаги, например, подал в отставку. Но Ракуза решил пойти другим путем – и отправил начальству свою версию событий. По его словам, задав вопрос, что он здесь делает, майор _«произнес в полголоса, кто этых глупых людей произвел в офицерский ранг, тот тому подобен»_ , затем приказал солдатам его связать и _«поносил бранными словами»_ , и в итоге Ракуза, которого солдаты тащили по улице, был посажен в холодный чулан, от чего его здоровье не улучшилось.

По итогам всех событий началось расследование – и, соответственно, снятие показаний со всех участников. Майор отрицал показания Ракузы (солдаты не тащили, сам шел), Ракуза – показания майора (пьян не был), да еще и добавил, что он за время между канцелярией и гауптвахтой успел дважды майора побить: первый раз еще в исходной точке, пока тот приказывал вязать, а веревок не было (ну, не вяжут никого обычно в полковой канцелярии!), и майор в итоге начал его душить, а Ракуза защищался. Второй раз – когда солдаты тащили его по улице: он вырвался, подбежал к Говорову, ехавшему позади в санях (то есть, по улице движется целая процессия довольно выдающегося вида!), потребовал прекратить такое обращение, но Говоров его оттолкнул, _«произнося при этом разные странные слова»_ , а Ракуза – ударил в ответ. Кроме того, на следующий день Говоров нанес визит на гауптвахту и они с Ракузой (при свидетелях, то есть, видимо, при тех, кто там стоял в карауле) некоторое время обсуждали плодотворную тему, кто именно из них запятнал своим поведением полк? (У каждого было мнение, что конечно же не он сам.) Да, кстати, о репутации полка: Разкуза сильно сомневался в добровольности подписания той самой бумаги, где отметились все офицеры.

Бумага эта заинтересовала и армейское начальство, которое спрашивало: а почему тут есть Говоров, но нет Штремберга (к которому Ракуза зашел в канцелярию), зато есть еще один поручик, он как раз тоже в это время был под судом, _«за буйственные поступки»_? Но в целом бумага осталась побочным сюжетом, поскольку законной силы все равно не имела 

Опросили тех самых солдат, которые были в канцелярии на момент происшествия. Но солдаты – люди сообразительные (в первую очередь потому, что за их собственную участь вступиться некому, кроме их самих), поэтому в ответах оказались дивно осторожны. Был ли пьян? Ну, был, да, не то что пьян, а так, навеселе… А как только к ним начинают приходить с уточнениями: так бил ли Ракуза майора? а как именно? – тут и вовсе начинается игра в молчанку. Один за другим солдаты, которые вроде бы при всем присутствовали, начинают говорить: ой, нет, я ничего не видел, это было в сенях, там был какой-то шум, но я не обратил внимания, потому что был немного выпимши водки… А я зашел за приказами и заснул (он, наверное, всегда так делает в канцелярии!). А я тоже спал… А меня вообще там не было, я в это время за водой ходил!

Так и получается какой-то мордобой Шредингера: солдаты слышали шум, но совершенно ни с чем его не соотнесли, Ракуза говорит – было, майор – не было… (И честно говоря, именно этот разброс показаний приводит автора данной статьи к мысли, что мордобой в сенях скорее всего был. Но у солдат желания защитить майора почему-то не вызвал. Может быть, майор такой попался? Вспомним, что когда через пять лет в Черниговском полку четыре офицера бьют полкового командира Гебеля, солдаты тоже предпочитают изображать мебель…)

В дальнейших версиях истории мордобоя Ракуза еще и добавил кое-что о том, что происходило уже на улице: мол, ударил он майора конкретно по лицу, а еще его там же били какие-то неизвестные люди, да так, что он выпал из саней… Вот этот полет фантазии никто и никак в итоге не подтверждает, да и выглядит он довольно странно: что за «неизвестные люди», которые вдруг кидаются бить неизвестного им майора, а потом, видимо, так и скрываются в неизвестность? И, кажется, что на этом этапе Ракузу уже точно несло. Но несмотря на это, довольно четко видна цель, которую он, похоже, преследует. Казалось бы, ведет он себя нелогично, вместо того, чтобы защищаться, только отягчает свою участь. Нет, он защищается поначалу (пьян не был, бил все время в ответ), а потом наоборот начинает добавлять: бил не раз, бил по лицу…

А дело в том, что все эти показания бьют по офицерской чести майора Говорова. И как раз в эту сторону проговаривается о разговоре с Ракузой один из офицеров, который вез его куда-то в процессе следствия, сообщая, как тот говорил ему: _«пусть буду я солдатом, но [я] зачернил Говорова, так что он не останется в полку»._ (При этом есть в военно-судном деле письмо с несколько невнятной датой, от Ракузы – Говорову, похоже, буквально через несколько дней после ареста. Он просит разрешения прийти к майору на квартиру и все объяснить, а в конце – желает _«всех благ и существенных удовольствий»_ … Это еще не похоже на ту вражду, которая вырастает к концу следствия. Тоже, видимо, попытка разрешить ситуацию мирно… Но – не удалась.)

И поначалу решение военно-судной комиссии вполне его плану соответствовало: Ракузу разжаловать, майора отправить в отставку, плюс феерический третий пункт: а нижних чинов за их ложные показания лишить жизни _«как клятвопреступников»_!  
Спору нет, в законах, которые в ту пору были в действии – в том числе допетровских времен – основание этому вполне находились. Но тут удивилось даже не отмеченное особой гуманностью командование Первой армии. Утвердив пункт о разжаловании Ракузы, у Говорова они в итоге только отобрали командование батальоном; хотели еще прищучить как-нибудь полкового командира, но он уже успел уйти в отставку. Солдат же велели _«как не заслуживающих никакого наказания употребить на службу»_ , военно-судную комиссию, за не вовремя проявленный креатив, отправили под арест на 3 дня, а аудитора, руководившего ею – на 2 недели.

Впрочем, Игнатия Ракузу, ставшего из дворянина и офицера рядовым солдатом, это уже едва ли утешило. О том, как именно он служил уже рядовым в Черниговском полку, мы практически ничего не знаем до осени 1825 года. Что точно можно сказать – следовательно, ничего вопиющего он за это время не совершил.

Летом или в начале осени армейские полки (если не намечалось военной кампании) выступали на некоторое время в лагеря: уходили из тех городов, сел и местечек, где квартировали остальную часть года, становились в поле и жили в «балаганах» (если вы встречали более-менее современную большую армейскую брезентовую палатку - они в несомненном родстве с этим сооружением). Устраивались маневры, проходили смотры, реже - всей армии сразу в присутствии начальства вплоть до императора, чаще – менее крупных ее подразделений. Вот и 1825 году недалеко от Житомира проходил смотр войск Третьего пехотного корпуса, куда входил и Черниговский полк. При этом там встречались и просто друзья и приятели, служившие в разных полках, и, конечно же, члены тайных обществ, которые находили себе новых товарищей. И так случилось, что в Лещинских лагерях два общества, существовавшие уже по нескольку лет – Общество Соединенных Славян и то, что мы знаем под названием Южного, - неожиданно обнаружили друг друга и после нескольких многолюдных и отмеченными бурными дискуссиями встреч решили объединиться. Поскольку эти события, во-первых, очень интересовали позже следствие, а во-вторых, напрямую касались офицеров-черниговцев, мы довольно много знаем о том, кто с кем встречался, о чем говорил – и даже кто с кем жил в одном балагане.

А причем же тут Игнатий Ракуза, уже лет пять официально рядовой? При том, например, что мы обнаруживаем его именно среди офицеров. Не вдаваясь подробно в вопрос, как вообще организован такой военно-мирный лагерь, скажем, что палатки офицеров определенно отличались от солдатских, в частности, меньшим количеством обитателей. Кто-нибудь вроде полковника или подполковника мог рассчитывать на отдельное «жилье», а офицеры не слишком высокого чина, например, поручики, жили втроем. И Ракуза живет как раз вместе с двумя офицерами, Фурманом и Мозалевским. Он знаком с теми, кто заходит к ним, сам бывает у других офицеров, а Сергей Муравьев по окончании маневров добился у начальства разрешения, чтобы Ракузе дали отпуск повидать родных. Так что знакомства эти явно уже сложились некоторое время назад.

В то время благополучно здравствовал его отец, в отличие от сына, по-прежнему дворянин, мало того, утверждавший, что род их такой древний, что если бы это как следует учли, им, может быть, и княжеское достоинство удалось заслужить, а так – приходится судиться со всякими неприятными людьми, желающими их уничтожить, что Кузьма Ракуза с увлечением и делал. Он же еще в 1809 году утверждал, что точно знает, как надо победить Наполеона, - и рассказывал об этом сыну, которого вез на учебу… Словом, диванные стратеги успешно существовали уже в начале XIX века.

А рассказал все эти любопытные факты следствию не сам Ракуза, а один из офицеров - его соседей по балагану, пытаясь обесценить показания последнего, мол, что вы Ракузу слушаете, он же сумасшедший, смотрите, что он болтает! Да вот беда – вообще-то сам этот офицер успел за время следствия угодить в госпиталь с «расстройством ума», а кроме того, отрицать он пытался потому, что, по словам Ракузы, именно он и приглашал его в тайное общество.

Были ли разжалованные членами тайного общества, до сих пор нет согласия. С одной стороны, они не присутствовали на тех обширных собраниях, о которых сказано чуть выше, и мало кто, перечисляя членов общества, называет их. С другой стороны – из тех разговоров, о которых рассказывают они сами, становится понятно, что знали они и самом обществе, и о его планах довольно много. Столько, сколько знают обыкновенно те, кого туда приняли. Поэтому, пожалуй, и неважно, был или нет формальный прием – все необходимое им все равно рассказали.

Любопытны и аргументы, к которым прибегали желающие их убедить. Капитан Фурман (тот самый, что сомневался на следствии в рассудке Ракузы) напоминал ему как раз о разжаловании, говоря, что никакой иной надежды, кроме перемены порядков в России, у него нет – а сейчас он забыт, никто не хлопочет о его участи, а надежда на Бога (которую упоминал Ракуза) тут не поможет, потому что разжаловал его не Бог, а император. С ним и следует бороться, а еще с текущими порядками, от которых страдает и армия, и крестьяне – _«они_ [то есть члены общества – Авт.)] _все это исправят, когда хорошо за то возьмутся, тогда будет конституция, тогда крестьяне из-под крепости освободятся, тогда и ты (говорил он, обращаясь ко мне) будешь свободен и получишь награду за свое неповинное терпение»_ , - пересказывал эти речи позже Ракуза.

Тогда у них в балагане были еще два офицера Черниговского полка (они же - члены тайного общества), Шахирев и Кузьмин, они тоже участвовали в разговоре с колеблющимся Ракузой – каждый в соответствии с собственным характером: _«первый, по совместному воспитанию в 1-м кадетском корпусе, соболезновал о моей участи, а последний… сказал только, что тебя надобно застрелить, потому что ты не хочешь делать добра»_. (Кузьмин – человек резкий и решительный – тут совершенно «в характере». Что можно сказать совершенно точно – в таких решительных побуждениях он не делал никакого различия между другими и собой. По крайней мере, застрелил он – уже после поражения восстания – как раз себя самого. Возможно – позволим себе каплю мрачного юмора – потому что в сложившейся ситуации уже никому не хотел добра…) 

К слову, именно у Ракузы в отношении тайного общества и его замыслов не один раз встречаются слова «добро» и «доброе дело». Фраза Сергея Муравьева к солдатам: _«Мы идем доброе дело делать»_ , послужившая Н. Эйдельману источником заглавия одной из работ о Сергее, взята именно из показаний Ракузы. Таким, видимо, и представлялось ему то, что замышляли «славяне» и «южане». И потому неудивительно, что когда восстание началось – неожиданно и раньше всех предполагавшихся заранее сроков – он в нем тоже участвовал.

Мы не знаем о каких-то его личных решительных действиях или данных ему особых поручениях, но он держался вновь вместе с офицерами полка, мало того, он, как и другой разжалованный, Грохольский, о котором будет следующая история, был к моменту выхода полка из Василькова в офицерском мундире. Раздобыть его, скорее всего, помогли те же «действующие» офицеры – поручиков в полку было немало, и у кого-то мог быть при себе не один мундир. (И это переодевание, заметим – в отличие от фильма – было явно не спонтанным и не вызвало ничьего протеста, по крайней мере, мы о таком не знаем.) О дальнейших действиях тех же двоих Сергей Муравьев говорит кратко: _«находились при полку и шли со своими ротами»_. Впрочем, какие-то рутинные поручения во время похода им определенно выпадали – так, Ракуза, как раз незадолго до встречи черниговцев с гусарами и артиллеристами, завершившейся разгромом восставших, был послан в одно из соседних селений (видимо, разведать обстановку), где и был в итоге взят под арест.

Суд по итогам восстания, производившийся в Первой армии (в Петербург было отправлено только несколько офицеров) строго соблюдал сословный принцип: комиссии, судившие офицеров и солдат, были различны и даже располагались в разных городах (что порой затрудняло из работу, когда требовалось сравнить показания). Поэтому приговор Ракузе, как и его товарищу Грохольскому, оказался общим со значительным числом солдат и унтер-офицеров: всего к различным телесным наказаниям было приговорено более сотни человек, в основном их должны были прогнать сквозь строй в тысячу человек от двенадцати до одного раза, более легким наказанием было _«палками двести лозанов»_. Ракузе и Грохольскому присудили пройти сквозь строй четырежды, обозначив их вину так: _«кои еще прежде возмущения были известны о тайном обществе злоумышленников и о злодейской их цели, о коих не только не объявили начальству, но и по возможности оказывали к тому содействие, а Ракуза сверх того и за оклеветание разных невинных лиц»_. Последнее замечание относится, вероятно, не к названным им фамилиям разных офицеров, которых он объявил членами тайного общества, а они успешно это отрицали (Грохольский тоже называл так многих), - но к описанным им в показаниях разговорам стороживших их караульных – которые вроде бы _«угрожали с открытием весны разбежаться по лесам и там опять собраться»_. Похоже, караульным тоже удалось отговориться и избежать наказания, а у Ракузы не получилось признанием как-то улучшить свою участь – хотя очень и очень вероятно, что именно что-то подобное солдаты (как он пишет) и могли говорить.

Итак, наказание их было безусловно жестоким, хотя и не самым жестоким в этом списке, и такое же число ударов полагалось еще немалому количеству человек. Но есть нюанс – которому мы можем верить или не верить. Рассказывает о нем Иван Горбачевский, один из тех артиллеристов-«славян», с которыми черниговцам так и не удалось выйти на связь, пока шло восстание. Много лет спустя он собирал сведения об этих событиях – и описал в своих «Записках», в том числе, многое из того, чему сам очевидцем не был; мало того, часть происходящего, скорее всего, и его «источники информации» знали не из первых рук. Именно это относится к историям об исполнении приговора в Первой армии: под следствием Горбачевский был в Петербурге, а ко времени, когда вершилось наказание над солдатами – и вовсе уже в Кексгольмской крепости. Тем не менее, мы до сих пор не знаем ничего более точного, поэтому прислушаемся к его рассказу – скорее всего, переданному ему кем-то из офицеров, находившихся под судом в Первой армии, а значит – ближе к месту событий.

Солдаты наказывали солдат, не проявляя особого рвения, но когда они узнали, что эти двое – бывшие офицеры (вроде бы ошибочно полагая, что их разжаловали именно за восстание), то на них вылилась вся та ненависть, все те обиды, которые сами эти солдаты постоянно получали от других офицеров. И это наказание оказалось для них единственной возможностью отомстить офицеру… Поэтому после наказания их вынесли _«почти мертвыми»_ \- это последнее, что пишет о них Горбачевский, и поэтому нередко полагают, что они и умерли вскоре после. Но точнее будет сказать – мы просто больше ничего о них не знаем.

…В своих следственных показаниях Игнатий Ракуза, надеясь облегчить свою вину, всяческий преуменьшал свое расположение к тайному обществу – например, пересказывая обращенные к нему речи, уверял, что с ними не соглашался. Так делали многие подследственные. Но есть среди этих показаний фраза – одна из последних – которая, пожалуй, и вне этого контекста неплохо описывает его историю: _«Я претерпевал несчастия с самого начала моей службы; но не от желания мстить моим неприятелям вовлечен я в число мятежников, а от того только, что некуда было деваться»._

И это, пожалуй, в самом деле было так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список литературы к главе 2
> 
> 1\. Российский государственный военно-исторический архив (РГВИА). Фонд Аудиториата Первой армии. Военно-судное дело И.К. Ракузы.  
>  2\. Восстание декабристов. Том 6. М., 1929. [Восстание Черниговского полка. ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf%C2%A0)  
>  3\. Восстание декабристов. Том 4. М.-Л., 1927. [Дело С.И. Муравьева-Апостола.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/Sergey_PRY29XA.pdf)  
>  4\. Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. [Дело А.Ф. Фурмана.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/FurmanXIII.pdf)  
>  5\. Горбачевский И.И. [Записки. ](http://www.rummuseum.ru/portal/node/1361%C2%A0) М., 1963.


	3. Грохольский. Не поладил с начальством - 2 (Не тяни одеяло с майора)

Дмитрий Михеев сын Грохольский из смоленских дворян тоже выучился в кадетском корпусе (на сей раз - Втором) и получил тот же багаж знаний – «русской грамоте читать и писать умеет и арехметики знает» (а вот писарь с этими «арехметиками», видно, знаком только понаслышке!). Когда начинается история его разжалования, летом 1819 года, ему уже 28 лет, он штабс-капитан, и за плечами у него вся кампания 1812 – 1814 года (Смоленск, Бородино и все более-менее крупные сражения этого года, а вот дальше они с полком оказываются не на основном направлении наступления, а осаждают город Гамбург, который в итоге держался, пока не был объявлен мир и капитуляция). А служит он в том самом Полтавском полку, где по итогам Семеновской истории оказывается Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, но он появляется там, когда Грохольский уже арестован, но еще не осужден – дело его тянулось до 1821 года.

Кстати, обвиняемых в нем было трое, активное участие в событиях принимают товарищи Грохольского по полку, поручики Здоров и Жиленков. Им, заметим, еще меньше повезло с чинами, хотя тоже не дети, 29 и 25 лет, первый и вовсе начинает воевать еще на Кавказе в 1810 году. И у этих троих товарищей оказывается один конкретный противник, по итогам действий против которого им, в итоге, и не поздоровилось. Любопытно, что это опять оказался майор! На сей раз – по фамилии Дурново (а иногда на тогдашний манер в документах пишут – _«майора Дурнова»_ , и читатель еще сможет убедиться, что майор, пожалуй, под фамилию свою вполне подходит). История умножается не только количеством лет и персонажей, эпизодов здесь тоже больше, и все происходит далеко не в один день.

И начинается – в августе 1819 года, в городе Полтаве, где Грохольский, как командующий караулами, должен был отправить после развода караула ординарца из своих подчиненных к военному губернатору Репнину (к вопросу о странностях российского исторического нейминга - родному брату Сергея Волконского от тех же родителей, и, кстати, адъютантом у Репнина в это время уже служит Матвей Муравьев-Апостол – «Узок круг»!). Майор Дурново, как следующая над Грохольским ступень начальства, на выбранного в ординарцы глянул, и он ему не глянулся: был как-то неопрятно одет. А вот о том, что произошло дальше, в показаниях воцаряется разнобой, неуловимо напоминающий «диалоги» Ракузы и Говорова: один говорит – было, другой – не было.

По словам майора, Грохольский ругал… нет, не майора, а своего подчиненного, когда майор пытался его остановить, говорил ему, что не только ругать, но и бить будет (к действиям не перешел), а когда в итоге майор решил его арестовать, заявил, что нет еще такого человека, который его арестовать может. По словам Грохольского – не ругался, а майору сказал, что его нельзя арестовать, пока он не сдаст командование караулами. Свидетели впрочем подтверждают – ругался Грохольский. Но и майору впоследствии предъявили претензию: почему же он не осмотрел караулы заранее, когда не поздно еще кого-то переодеть или просто сменить? Но это было позже, а тогда майор Дурново решил, что дело достаточно серьезное, чтобы подать об этом безобразии рапорт начальству. И даже не полковому командиру, а куда-то повыше. Это-то обстоятельство и обеспечило истории продолжение, а Дурново – предельно нескучную жизнь в ближайшее время.

Примерно через месяц, когда полк уже вернулся на прежние квартиры, командир полка устроил у себя вечер с музыкой и танцами. Офицеры съехались из окрестных селений, были и другие гости (отставные и гражданские). И наши герои – тоже, причем все трое. Грохольский с двумя поручиками вместе подкараулили майора Дурново, увели его в отдельную комнату, и… дело опять ограничилось руганью, но с угрозами, причем взаимными. Три товарища очень советовали майору забрать рапорт обратно, а то они его могут избить и эполеты сорвать, а майор возмущался и говорил, что он их с песком смешает и в землю закопает (свидетели из гостей подтверждают, что слышали, хотя бы в пересказе, и то и другое). Майор, вырвавшись из тесного круга, отправился жаловаться командиру полка, перекрикивая иногда музыку, но тот был настроен как-то философски, и советовал ему что-то вроде: «Лучше бы тебе уйти отсюда, а то ведь и правда эполеты сорвут». Без иных уточнений похоже, что командир советует Дурново покинуть вечеринку, но в одном из вариантов записи есть любопытный довесок _«уйти из полка»_. Так что, возможно, не только Грохольскому не нравился майор Дурново, и кто знает, как повернулось бы судебное дело, если бы командир полка, пока оно шло, не умер от каких-то вполне естественных причин…

Но для дела нужен был еще третий эпизод, и он случился той же ночью. И уже без участия Грохольского. Итак, наступила ночь, и офицеры разошлись ночевать по квартирам. Поскольку, обычно, там, где штаб, стоит очень небольшое число офицеров полка, то расходились не только по своим квартирам, и спать ложились, в том числе, на полу. Кажется, процессом даже должны были как-то руководить, сообщая, кому куда, …но, как обычно, «подкачало исполненье». По крайней мере, Здоров и Жиленков прибыли на какую-то офицерскую квартиру, где уже спало несколько человек, громко ругаясь, что квартиру им не отвели. И надо же оказаться, что именно здесь на диване мирно спал майор Дурново! (Кажется, квартира была исходно не его, но те, кто ниже его по чину, переместились на пол.) Строго говоря, из расследования так и неясно, решили ли поручики направленно разыскать майора или случайно наткнулись на него. Но, когда они, продолжая тему невыделенной квартиры, спросили, а кто спит вот на том диване, проснувшиеся на полу им сказали, что майор. Они решили убедиться и стянули с него одеяло. Внимание, читатель! Обрати особое внимание на этот момент! Это было единственное физическое действие, от которого майор в самом деле пострадал от этой компании. Потому что, стянув одеяло, они поговорили с ним на повышенных тонах, еще какое-то время пробыли на этой квартире и примерно через час уехали. (Не очень понятно, что они так долго делали там, если не собирались прямо тут ни бить майора, ни ложиться спать.) И вот здесь хочется написать итог большими буквами: И ВСЁ.

Вот этих трех ссор, где каждый раз обе стороны не сильно удерживали язык, хватило, чтобы разжалование в итоге присудили всем троим. Включая Грохольского, который даже одеяло ни с кого не тянул. Судная комиссия (которые, как мы уже видели, вообще не отличаются человеколюбием) выдала исходно идею казнить всех троих виновных. Командование поправило - разжаловать, но на сей раз отправлять кого-то под арест за полет мысли не стало. А Дурново отрешили от командования батальоном, оставив в том же полку. Было это летом 1821 года. В полку к тому времени уже почти полтора года был новый командир В.К. Тизенгаузен, впоследствии – член Южного общества, а кроме того, там уже полгода служил переведенный в армию, как и другие офицеры Семеновского полка, Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин. Оба они, по-видимому, были в курсе этой истории.

И если в Черниговском полку, Игнатий Ракуза, как мы видели, общался в основном с младшими офицерами, то Дмитрий Грохольский пишет потом в показаниях, что с самого его появления в полку Сергей Муравьев приглашал его почаще приходить, а то и вовсе поселиться у него. Переселяться он не стал, но действительно бывал у Муравьева – а значит часто говорил с ним, с Бетужевым-Рюминым и другими офицерами, бывавшими там же. На случай Игнатия Ракузы история похожа опять-таки тем, что Дмитрий Грохольский очень много знал об идеях и замыслах членов тайного общества, хотя, видимо, и не был в него формально принят. Он довольно подробно и внятно описывает то, о чем с ним говорили: что вместо нынешней монархии должно быть временное правление и _«временные государи»_ , что законы следует сделать четкими и физически доступными всем (а для этого положить их в каждой церкви), как именно можно уменьшить численность армии, сохранив ее боеспособность, как изменить военные поселения и как – условия службы солдат…

Вообще, о будущем армии, видимо, говорили довольно много – как о предмете особенно актуальном для участников разговора. Интересно, что если Ракуза (да и различные офицеры из общества Соединенных Славян) определенно говорит об идее отменить крепостное право, Грохольский приводит другую версию первоначальных преобразований: _«Крепостные люди пусть бы и были, но надобно ограничить владельцев законным правом так, чтобы всякий из крестьян имел должное количество земли собственно для себя, работы для помещиков довольно производить два дня в неделю…»_ Возможно, Грохольскому запомнилась более ранняя или просто чья-то еще версия будущих реформ. Присоединившись в Василькове к восставшему полку, он, также надев офицерский мундир, оказался несколько более заметен на общем фоне, чем Ракуза. Несколько офицеров упоминают его – кому-то Грохольский передавал приказания Сергея Муравьева, кому-то сообщал о дальнейших планах или о том, что уже произошло. Муравьев в определенный момент предложил ему командование одной из рот (командир которой присоединился вначале к восстанию, а затем бежал), но Грохольский отказался.

На время восстания пришлось наступление Нового года. В это время полк остановился в селении Мотовиловка, в усадьбе помещика Руликовского. В те времена более заметным праздником, безусловно, было Рождество, но Новый год тоже отмечали и праздновали, как раз 1-го января Дмитрий Грохольский получил подарок от Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина, из серебряных столовых приборов, которые были у него с собой – ложки, вилки, ножи и чайное ситечко. Мы не знаем, почему подарок получил именно он (и были ли еще какие-то подарки между офицерами); сам Грохольский пишет в показаниях, что просил до того отпустить его в Васильков, но офицеры уговаривали его остаться, _«говоря, что мне будет хорошо»_ \- и можно счесть подарок еще одним аргументом. Однако, в показаниях Грохольский, как и почти все остальные, сознательно преуменьшает свой энтузиазм и добровольность участия, так что тут трудно что-то сказать наверняка.

Зато дальнейшую судьбу ложечек и прочего мы знаем. Дело в том, что, несмотря на незавидное положение рядового, Дмитрий Грохольский был к тому времени не одинок, хотя и не связал себя узами официального брака: в Василькове его осталась ждать вдова коллежского регистратора Ксения Громыкова, находившаяся у него «на содержании» (возможно, не только на невеликую сумму солдатского жалования, но и на какие-то деньги от родственников?). О ней мы не знаем почти ничего (возможно, ее покойным мужем был Викентий Федорович Громыко, служивший в 1807-1808 гг. в уездном суде города Быхова), но именно ей и пожелал отправить столовое серебро Грохольский, приложив к нему письмо, где говорил, что _«дела у них идут очень, очень хорошо»_. Ложечки он хотел передать сам, но Сергей Муравьев предложил прибегнуть к услугам одного из знакомых их хозяина Руликовского, который готов был съездить в нужном направлении. В Василькове посылку, видимо, не зная, где искать неведомую вдову, отдали городничему, а тот, на всякий случай, вначале не отдал ее никуда, а потом, после подавления восстания – передал властям. И тогда Грохольскому пришлось в числе прочего отвечать, что он имел в виду под словами про _«очень хорошо»._ Впрочем, объяснение не принесло новых подробностей заговора: _«Касательно же помещенных в письме слов, то долгом поставляю объявить, что я, будучи тогда довольно выпивши… написал о том Громыковой, в намерении ее тем, по любви ее ко мне, обрадовать»_.

Между тем полк двинулся дальше и был третьего января разбит. Грохольский пытался бежать с поля боя, но был пойман и арестован. О следствии и суде можно сказать практически то же, что уже говорилось в истории Игнатия Ракузы. В показаниях, на которых основано многое из рассказанного здесь, Грохольский назвал членами тайного общества очень многих офицеров из разных полков, надолго завесив этим местное следствие, а оно озадачило и петербургское. Однако, большинству названных, с восстанием никак не связанных, удалось убедительно доказать тезис «я не я, и лошадь не моя» и избежать наказания. В Василькове ходили слухи, что уже из-под следствия Грохольский все же передал Ксении Громыковой письмо – и она сожгла какие-то бумаги. Неясно, были ли эти слухи правдивы, но даже если так, едва ли уничтоженные бумаги что-то говорили о тайном обществе – скорее уж о чувствах рядового Грохольского к коллежской регистраторше. Потом – здесь опять же нечего добавить – наказание, оказавшееся, возможно, даже более жестоким, чем предписанное, и «дальнейшее – молчанье».

В том, что случилось со вдовой-чиновницей, мы тоже не можем быть уверены. Горбаческий передает по слухам, что она вскоре после исполнения над ним приговора скончалась от горячки – но дело в том, что его рассказ со всей определенностью не идеально точен: так, он называет ее молодой девушкой из благородной семьи, родители которой были согласны на брак дочери с разжалованным офицером, а это, как мы видим, более романтическая версия событий, чем та, которую показывают документы. Зато совершенно точно можно сказать, что случилось с ложечками, чайным ситечком и прочими предметами сервировки: их продали с публичного торга. И они, возможно, осели в каком-нибудь купеческом доме Василькова, уже никому не напоминая ни о поручике Бестужеве-Рюмине, ни о штабс-капитане, а затем рядовом Грохольском.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список литературы к главе 3
> 
> 1\. РГВИА. Фонд Аудиториата Первой армии. Военно-судное дело Д.М. Грохольского.  
>  2\. РГВИА. Фонд Главного штаба 1 армии. Переписка о следствии 1826 года.  
>  3\. Восстание декабристов. Том 6. М., 1929. [Восстание Черниговского полка. ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf)  
>  4\. Горбачевский И.И. [Записки.](http://www.rummuseum.ru/portal/node/1361) М., 1963.  
>  5\. Руликовский И. [Восстание Черниговского полка](http://decabristy-online.ru/Rulik.htm/%C2%A0)// Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных обществ 1820-х годов. Том II. М., 2008.  
>  6\. [Адрес-календари за 1807, 1808 гг. Часть 2.](https://rgia.su/type/sources)


	4. Башмаков. Разжалование своими руками

Две предыдущие истории разжалования, несмотря на явные различие, в чем-то похожи. Следующая же история может показать нам, что далеко не все они были однотипны. Она, впрочем, вообще выдается на фоне подобных дел. Уж больно яркий оказался персонаж. Полковник Флегонт Миронович Башмаков тоже был дворянином, Симбирской губернии, но особыми богатствами похвастаться не мог - принадлежали ему в этой губернии ровно две крестьянских души. Поэтому, наверное, и отправился он на военную службу в артиллерию, и началу этой истории, к 1817 году, служил уже более двадцати лет, воевал со шведами, французами, воевал на Кавказе, был в походах с Суворовым, был при Бородине и в походах заграничной кампании, где заслужил в том числе два иностранных ордена. И всю эту немалую военную карьеру прошел он почти невредимым, не считая пулевого ранения в ногу в 1813 году. Был женат и имел двоих детей, командовал артиллерийской ротой, дослужился до полковника...

Что же разрушило эту в целом благополучную картину? Как ни странно, во многом сам Башмаков. Нет, не в том смысле, что раз его за что-то осудили, то он в том и виноват. Но расследование, которое привело в итоге к его разжалованию, началось с его собственного письма, да еще и адресованного лично императору. Хотя письмо, казалось бы, было о предметах совсем другого рода: полковник просил не оставить без поддержки его семейство. Поскольку в те времена назначение пенсий и различных пособий не имело никакой обязательной закономерности, то, чтобы получить их, следовало специально писать прошения, лучше всего – на высочайшее имя. Но зачем семье артиллерийского офицера какое-то вспомоществование, если у них есть глава семьи, получающий жалование? И вот тут история с письмом становится только страннее: полковник сообщал, что собирается покончить с жизнью из-за различных неурядиц, а в особенности – от того, что с его женой связался генерал Скобелев, и всячески теперь ему вредит, даже пытался его, Башмакова отравить, впрочем, неудачно. (Фраза «генерал Скобелев», возможно, наведет читателя на мысли о событиях на сто лет позже, и не случайно, перед нами — дед знаменитого Скобелева, сам по себе – личность достаточно яркая, но здесь он все же не главный персонаж). Но жену Башмаков не винил, а потому просил императора не забыть ее и детей.

Император же прежде всего отправил одного из генералов расследовать происшествие. С расследованием вышла заминка — требовалось разобраться с самоубийством полковника Башмакова и кознями генерала Скобелева, но по прибытии посланного выяснилось, что Башмаков жив и из жизни уходить раздумал, более того, и козни с отравлением тоже не выглядят чем-то правдоподобным... Но что же тогда расследовать? Единственной зацепкой оказалась последняя фраза письма — Башмаков, сообщая императору, что был верен ему до гроба, просил прощения за то, что остается должен казне пять тысяч рублей. Эта цифра и стала началом расследования, к концу которого (через два года, по итогам которых были написаны два увесистых тома) оказалось, что должен казне уже вышедший к тому времени в отставку Башмаков не пять, а двадцать две с половиной тысячи рублей... а потом явились данные еще про какие-то семь с половиной тысяч, из которых, впрочем, неизвестно куда пропали только пять - возможно, как раз те, упомянутые?.. Словом, полковник оказался должен где-то под тридцать тысяч - да плюс к тому клевета на генерала Скобелева, а за время следствия он успел возвести напраслину еще на одного человека из своего начальства, полковника Талызина, заявив, что тот имеет орден за боевые заслуги, хотя не был ни в одном бою (что опять же оказалось не так).

Автор этой статьи не может похвастаться пока подробными знаниями о том, что это были за двадцать с лишним тысяч и куда именно они пропали. Но общее положение с армейскими финансами того времени наводит на мысль, что было, в общем, даже не обязательно делать что-то чрезвычайное (пропить, проиграть, потерять), чтобы оказаться должным такую немалую сумму. Армейское хозяйство было тогда сложным и неупорядоченным, недавние военные кампании тем более не способствовали порядку и своевременным выплатам, а общий вектор все больше обращался от реальных боевых качеств армии к идеальной картинке на параде. И за идеальный на вид полк — или, в артиллерии, роту, - отвечал ее командир, а для этого требовались немалые расходы, неизбежно превышающие те деньги, которые выделялись официально. Чтобы добыть недостающее, существовали различные способы. Богатые офицеры нередко вкладывали собственные средства (образцовый полк мог помочь продвижению по службе далее, в генералы), можно было отправить солдат, например, косить сено и продать его, можно - купить что-то необходимое по самой дешевой цене, а остаток пустить на другие необходимые вещи...

Но нередко, похоже, полковые финансы выглядели так: поступившие деньги тратились на не то, на что были выделены, а на то, что было нужнее всего в данный момент, а исходная статья закрывалась каким-нибудь следующим поступлением, выделенным на совершенно третью цель... И таким образом при любой внезапной смене командира полка или роты денег всегда недоставало. (Так же, например, случилось при аресте полковых командиров Павла Пестеля и Артамона Муравьева, денег при сдаче полка не хватало Густаву Гебелю.) Само по себе это обстоятельство совершенно не являлось основанием для отдачи под суд. Богатый офицер, опять же, мог заплатить их разом, небогатый - пообещать платить постепенно (и в итоге: а) платить; б) не платить); могли быть проданы с торгов имущество и даже имение офицера (в частности, если он скончался или был разжалован). Такие долги оставались на много лет, отчего и появился в итоге императорский указ, что ежели требуемые деньги офицер заплатить никак не может, то уплата распределяется между его начальниками.

Башмаков, по итогам суда разжалованный в рядовые, лишенный чина и орденов (но не дворянства), совершенно точно относился к последней категории. Минимальную часть суммы могли возместить только его жалование за одну треть года (170 р.) и продажа тех самых двух крестьянских душ. Остальное же некоторое время вычиталось из жалованья нескольких его начальников - не исключая и того самого полковника Талызина, на которого он возвел напраслину. Что об этом думал полковник Талызин, мы не знаем. Что обо всей этой истории думала жена Башмакова, мы не знаем тоже, но во всей дальнейшей его истории (довольно долгой) ни она, ни дети уже не обнаруживаются рядом с ним - похоже, жили они с тех пор где-то отдельно (и едва ли с генералом Скобелевым - он был женат).

А Башмакова для того, чтобы разжаловать, добыли из отставки, и потребовали от него в том числе сдать все полученные ордена. Тут вышла некоторая заминка - оказалось, что один из зарубежных орденов он так и не получил, а другой - уже потерял... Так или иначе, сделавшись рядовым, Башмаков перестал быть и артиллеристом - и отправился в Черниговский пехотный полк. К весне 1823 года его приметил там Сергей Муравьев и пригласил жить на свою квартиру, как человека немолодого, не особо здорового и безденежного. (Еще Башмаков любил выпить, и, судя по его нетривиальным заявлениям, о которых рассказано выше, возможно, приобрел эту привычку еще в чине полковника). Похоже, Муравьеву принадлежала и идея просить о высочайшем прощении Башмакова - успехом, увы, не увенчавшаяся. Так рядовой, которому было уже под пятьдесят, продолжал жить на муравьевской квартире, куда чем дальше, тем больше приходили не просто какие-то офицеры полка и окрестностей (в целом Сергей не был особенно общительным и открытым человеком), а конкретно тайное общество.

И в данном случае сложилась довольно оригинальная ситуация. Башмакова никто в общество не принимал; Муравьев и Бестужев-Рюмин потом на следствии говорили, что не принимали вполне осознанно, из-за привычки Башмакова болтать, врать и преувеличивать; ему собирались открыть какие-то конкретные планы, когда дело дойдет прямо до их исполнения. При этом никто от него особо не скрывался, и все происходящие разговоры, планы, предположения он благополучно слышал. Кстати, следственные показания доносят до нас в связи с Башмаковым не только истории о заговоре, но и просто какие-то человеческие черты и контакты. К нему приходили другие артиллеристы - поговорить и спросить, не нужно ли чего; а он жаловался им, что император не уважил его заслуги и разжаловал за такое маловажное дело. Офицеры из общества Соединенных славян, где тоже было немало людей из артиллерии, собрали ему небольшую сумму денег и передали через Бестужева.

Известно, что он сам любил поговорить об артиллерии, знал почти всех командиров рот и имел о них свое мнение; жалел, что бывшая его рота уже не та, что при нем. Когда, как-то летом в лагерях, при нескольких других офицерах к Муравьеву пришел артиллерист Пыхачев (позже его роту отправят подавлять восстание Черниговского полка) и кто-то приветствовал его фразой: «А вот и наши пушки!», - Башмаков не удержался и сказал: _«Мне бы теперь твои-то пушки!»_ И это была, похоже, отнюдь не декларация о готовности выступить в пользу тайного общества, а просто тоска по прежним временам. Так что все разговоры тревожных времен одной и второй присяги, приказа об аресте братьев Муравьевых и размышлений, что делать дальше, тоже происходили в присутствии Башмакова, остававшегося во время разъездов других на муравьевской квартире, и порой - с его участием.

Так, один из офицеров общества Соединенных Славян, прибывший в Васильков из Киева узнать, как там дела (в то время, когда оттуда уехал уже и Муравьев, и жандармы с Гебелем), отправился оттуда к в полк к Артамону Муравьеву и привез ему в частности записку от Башмакова. Тот потом утверждал, что писал исключительно о том, чтобы этому офицеру дали денег на дорогу, но Артамон Захарович запомнил ее содержание по другому: _«бумаги Сергея Муравьева взяты, его нет еще в полку, надо на что-либо решиться или все пропало»_. (Впрочем, записка эта добралась туда уже после отъезда оттуда братьев Муравьевых и едва ли могла на что-то повлиять). И это, пожалуй, было, если можно так сказать, самым революционным действием Башмакова лично. После того, как четыре офицера полка ночью с 28 на 29 декабря 1825 года выехали по записке Сергея Муравьева в Трилесы и там встретили Гебеля не к добру последнего, в тот же день 29-го проехал через Трилесы и Башмаков. Правда, в это время оттуда разъехались почти все офицеры. Вроде бы Башмаков пообещал добраться до какой-то из ближайших частей, где были члены тайного общества, и известить о начале действий, но до какой именно, мнения расходятся (а присутствовали при этом только отставной Матвей Муравьев и командовавший тамошней ротой Кузьмин, который позже погиб).

Но... в дороге, похоже, что-то пошло не так, тем более, приближался Новый Год. Поэтому сначала Башмаков заехал в одни гости, потом в другие (там и 1 января встретили...). А потом его встретил капитан того же Черниговского полка Фурман - мы его видели в истории Ракузы членом тайного общества, но к этому времени он был уже исключен оттуда за нетрезвое поведение по требованию Бестужева-Рюмина (случай, единственный в своем роде), и с 1 по 5 января они с Башмаковым предавались алкогольным возлияниям, что для них обоих, в общем-то, и логично. За это время затянувшимся банкетом попытался воспользоваться один офицер гусарского полка (возможно, как раз того, куда не доехал Башмаков), отправленного разыскивать бунтовщиков по окрестностям: он доложил начальству, что героически повязал, мобилизовав местных крестьян, двух мятежных офицеров и 30 солдат. Но, в итоге, оказалось, что никто никого не вязал, солдат было 13 (и у одного гусар забрал деньги и попытался оставить себе), а офицеры - те самые Фурман и Башмаков, которые благополучно продолжили пить и после его отъезда, пока их наконец не арестовала гражданская власть в лице васильковского земского исправника.

За время следствия над декабристами Башмакова успели отправить в Петербург и вернуть обратно на Юг, где в итоге и судили. И более всего «потянули» на его вину не те немногочисленные его действия, которые все же были, а именно различные разговоры на темы переворота и цареубийства - в его присутствии, а то и вовсе с его упоминанием. За них его лишили оставленного по разжалованию дворянства — и, ввиду пожилых лет (и, наверное, того, что из рядовых разжаловать уже некуда), отправили сразу на поселение в Сибирь. И несмотря на то, что к этому моменту он был самым старшим из осужденных (к 1827 году, когда приговор утвердили, ему было уже 53), он пережил там все николаевское царствование, и дожил до амнистии - впрочем, еще парой лет раньше его родственники добились для него разрешения вернуться к ним, в европейскую часть России, но Башмаков, которому было уже около 80 лет, возвращаться отказался. Умер он в 1859 году в Тобольске и там, а также в Кургане, где он жил до того, его еще долго помнили - как ходил в морозы в распахнутой шинели, как громко ругал то, что ему не нравилось или рассказывал о походах с Суворовым, о взятии Парижа... Такая вот судьба. Даже не скажешь, благополучная или не слишком, прежде всего — своеобразная. Как и сам Флегонт Миронович.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список литературы к главе 4
> 
> 1\. РГВИА. Фонд Аудиториата Первой армии. Военно-судное дело Ф.М. Башмакова.  
> 2\. РГВИА. Фонд инспекторского департамента. Дело Ф.М. Башмакова.  
> 3\. Восстание декабристов. Том 4. М.-Л., 1927. [Дело С.И. Муравьева-Апостола. ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/Sergey_PRY29XA.pdf)  
> 4\. Восстание декабристов. Том 5. М.-Л., 1927. [Дело И.И. Горбачевского.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/GorbV.pdf)  
> 5\. Восстание декабристов. Том 6. М., 1929. [Восстание Черниговского полка. ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf)  
> 6\. Восстание декабристов. Том 9. М., 1950. [Дела М.П. Бестужева Рюмина ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/IXMBR.pdf) , [М.И. Муравьева-Апостола ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/IXMMA.pdf)  
> 7\. Восстание декабристов. Том 11. М., 1954. [Дело А.З. Муравьева.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/XIMur.pdf)  
> 8\. Восстание декабристов. Том 13. М., 1975. [Дело А.Ф. Фурмана.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/FurmanXIII.pdf)  
> 9\. Восстание декабристов. Том 19. М., 2001. Дело М.И. Пыхачева и Д.А. Нащокина; [дело А.Н. Фролова 4-го ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/Frolov.pdf) ; дело Ф.М. Башмакова.  
> 10\. [Башмаков Флегонт Миронович // Декабристы. Биографический справочник. М., 1988. ](http://www.hrono.ru/biograf/bio_b/bashmakov.html)  
> 11\. Государственный архив РФ (ГАРФ). Фонд Волконских. Письма П.П. Терпугова М.С. Волконскому.


	5. Клабуков. «…и просто пьянство без причин»

Итак, встретив уже две истории о конфликтах со старшими по чину и одну – о странностях военного хозяйства, впору задаться вопросом: так бывало ли вообще разжалование просто за пьяную драку? Спешим ответить – да, бывало, и химически чистый случай опять-таки привел одного такого персонажа именно в Черниговский полк. Поскольку, по самому жанру предыдущих историй мы уже не раз сталкивались с военно-судными комиссиями, то встречали там такого человека – аудитора (иногда отмеченного приступами странного и негуманного креатива). Собственно, это и был секретарь военного суда, выбирали их из военных не слишком высокого ранга – прапорщиков, а то и унтер-офицеров. Так вот, наш герой и был аудитором еще в одном пехотном полку – Кременчугском. Честно говоря, мы не так уж много знаем про него помимо этого факта и того, за что именно его разжаловали. Не знаем даже имени-отчества, а фамилию его часто перевирают – именуют Каблуковым, а он все-таки Клабуков. По косвенным признакам выходит, что был он исходно все же прапорщиком.

Однако история, несмотря на всю эту малоизвестность, выходит весьма показательная. Кстати, расследовало дело поначалу гражданское ведомство, потому что у Клабукова тоже вышел конфликт с мордобоем с человеком выше его по чину, но – гражданским. Кременчугский полк стоял тогда в небольшом городе с династически-правильным именем Константиноград (ныне – районный центр Красноград Харьковской области). Городу, хоть бы и небольшому, был положен городничий, и вот, еще годом раньше, чем влип Грохольский, 31 августа 1818 года, этот городничий лично объезжал подведомственный ему город, дабы проверить, не происходит ли что неуподобное. И оно-таки происходило, и фамилия у неуподобного как раз была Клабуков. Впрочем, это была далеко не первая их встреча.

Клабуков стоял на квартире у некой вдовы с несколькими детьми. Досуг он проводил незамутненно: пил у своего товарища по полку, казначея, вдову по возвращении домой бил (в частности, пытаясь склонить к сожительству), а дети, не дожидаясь, пока драка дойдет и до них, разбегались по соседям. Несколькими днями раньше старшая дочь прибежала искать спасения и жаловаться как раз в дом городничего. Поскольку нарушитель спокойствия был не из его ведомства, городничий обратился к командиру полка. Тот сделал дебоширу внушение – и в тот же день куда-то уехал, а Клабуков продолжил буянить. Тут городничему пришлось действовать самому, он отправил на квартиру полицейского чина. А результатом было то, что скоро и на квартиру к городничему заявился Клабуков, _«грубил бранные слова»_ и не желал утихнуть. Городничий снова решил сдать его военному начальству, отправив с ним конвой, но когда Клабукова вели мимо дома, где квартировал его собутыльник-казначей, он начал громко кричать, из дома выскочили казначей еще с каким-то офицером – и, похоже, намеревались отбить товарища.

Городничий, наблюдавший, как реализуется его приказ, из окна своего дома, приказал Клабукова там и оставить и сам отправился доложить полковому начальству (в отсутствие командира старшим был еще один офицер, тоже полковник) о ситуации, - и так Клабуков наконец попал на «гоубвахт». Правда, когда вернулся полковой командир, то вскоре его выпустил. Что и дало возможность Клабукову осуществить месть городничему. Причем в компании казначея и нескольких солдат. 31 августа в 11 вечера они подкараулили дрожки, на которых ехал городничий, окружили их, сбросили его на землю и избили ( _«напал на него разбойнически на улице, причинив... тиранские побои»_ \- показывает городничий, а местный врач скрупулезно перечисляет синяки на лице и на спине.) Началось расследование, и Клабукову было, пожалуй, бесполезно рассказывать, что он ничего из этого не делал. Но что интересно, своих товарищей по нападению он «отмазал», мол – какой казначей, какие солдаты? Он на площади встретил неизвестного мужика, дал ему рубль серебром, тот привел еще четверых мужиков, они побили городничего вместе, и мужики с рублем скрылись неизвестно куда. (Нам, как вы помните, уже встречался мотив неизвестных людей, которые бьют и пропадают.)

Казначей тоже утверждал, что в побиении городничего не участвовал, а несколько ранее вышел отбивать товарища, потому что полицейские чины стали его бить как раз у дома казначея. У полицейских чинов об этом были другие воспоминания – что это Клабуков, завидев подмогу, вырвал из забора кол и огрел им одного из них по спине. В итоге Клабукова разжаловали в рядовые, про остальных участников обеих драк ничего доказать не удалось, но наказали все равно не только его. В этой истории ведь уже возникали командир полка и еще один полковник, который был за главного в его отсутствие. Так вот, несравнимо, конечно, с разжалованием, но по итогам этого дела им тоже попало. Первому – за то, что не стал расследовать жалобу Клабукова на городничего, которую тот написал, сидя под арестом (вместо этого ему предложили забрать рапорт и выйти на волю), второй – за то, что посадил сего дебошира на хлеб и воду, а делать такое с дворянином, между прочим, запрещено, потому что считается телесным наказанием. Впрочем, и тому, и другому – только строгий выговор.

К концу 1825 года Клабуков в Черниговском полку дослужился до чина унтер-офицера. Кроме того, по его истории мы можем увидеть, что привычка селить у себя разжалованных не является привилегией Сергея Муравьева. Как вспоминал потом сын подполковника Гебеля, Александр, тогда – мальчик семи лет, Клабуков жил в доме Гебеля и был кем-то вроде заведующего его дворней. Поэтому неудивительно, что участие в событиях вокруг восстания полка он принял, но отнюдь не на восставшей стороне. Когда в дом, куда уже привезли израненного Гебеля, стали приходить от Сергея Муравьева офицеры и солдаты за полковыми знаменами и деньгами, Клабуков предложил супруге Гебеля отдать ему что-нибудь особо ценное – а он отнесет это в безопасное место. Ему вручили полковые деньги, и он, избегая дорог, пошел буераками и перелесками в Белую Церковь к армейскому начальству. И, хотя по дороге что-то себе поморозил, дошел и деньги вручил. Такое рвение не осталось без награды – Клабукову вернули чин прапорщика, и он продолжил службу уже офицером – в 1829 году, когда заезжал в гости к семейству Гебель, был уже штабс-капитаном. Потом, правда, вроде бы опять запил… Такая вот, совершенно в чем-то логичная история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список литературы к главе 5
> 
> 1\. РГВИА. Фонд Аудиториата Первой армии. Военно-судное дело аудитора Клабукова.  
>  2\. Восстание декабристов. Том 6. М., 1929. [Восстание Черниговского полка](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf)  
>  3\. [Из записок полковника гвардии Александра Густавовича Гебеля.](https://runivers.ru/bookreader/book406201/#page/93) // Русский архив. 1871. № 10. Стб. 1717-1728. 


	6. Осколки историй. Тарасов, Мамонтов, Лярский

Есть наконец разжалованные, о которых мы знаем очень мало. О них тоже хочется сказать несколько слов – чтобы и они были частью общей картины. Вот, например, рядовой Тарасов. Один из офицеров упоминает в показаниях, что среди восставших в Василькове _«были разжалованные из офицеров в рядовые: Грахольский, Ракуза и Тарасов, из коих первые два имели на себе офицерское платье»_. У Тарасова, соответственно, мундира не было, и в дальнейшем, при описании последующих перемещений полка, если Грохольский и Ракуза упоминаются вместе с офицерами – значит, они и держались среди них, о Тарасове больше ни слова – кроме как в списке взятых в поле восставших солдат. За что он был разжалован – пока нет никаких зацепок. Как показывает уже имя Акиндин, был он простого происхождения. (Хотя, имя, конечно, не абсолютная гарантия – среди офицеров полка в это время есть Амплий Белелюбский и Анастасий Кузьмин.)

Но Акиндин Тарасов в самом деле был из однодворцев Курской губернии (специфическое сословие, возникшее при освоении степных южных земель – пере-крестьяне, недо-помещики, они могли даже владеть небольшим количеством крестьян, но платили подати и подлежали рекрутскому набору). Служил он давно, с 1805 г., выслужился, видимо, до унтер-офицера или фельдфебеля и был разжалован из этого невысокого чина, как Клабуков. Возможно, и разжалован он был давно: в документах у него отмечена медаль за участие в войне 1812 года и нашивки за 15 лет службы, которые могли и отобрать при разжаловании. Что же до 1825 года, то если Акиндин Тарасов, которому было уже 44 года, и пытался примкнуть именно к офицерам, то в итоге все же остался среди солдат. И наказание в итоге его ожидало ровно то же, что для большей части рядовых участников восстания – в составе полка он отправился в один из полков Кавказского корпуса. По крайней мере, на этот момент ему точно повезло больше, чем Грохольскому и Ракузе.

А вот рядовой Мамонтов. Служил он в Черниговском полку в той 1 Гренадерской роте, которая единственная не присоединилась к восставшим, причем вся, в полном составе. Мало того, он был одним из двух ее солдат, которые наиболее громко и внятно высказывались против того, что затеял Сергей Муравьев. (Второй солдат, что интересно, был из муравьевских крестьян, Сергей пересылал отцу для передачи его письма родне, но биографию хозяйского сына рядовой знал плохо, по его версии Муравьев в свое время _«взбунтовал Семеновский полк»_ , а теперь хочет продолжить; Сергей же, если и предпринимал во время Семеновской истории какие-то активные действия, то напротив, чтобы удержать солдат.)

Первая рота за такую верность престолу была переведена в гвардию (и «муравьевский» рядовой тоже), но Мамонтова они, отправившись в Петербург, с собой не взяли: несмотря на идеологически правильное выступление, смущали его прошлые «заслуги», упомянутые в одном из документов довольно кратко – _«потому что он разжалован в рядовые из унтер-офицеров и наказан шпицрутеном за буйство»_. Скорее всего, службу он начинал тоже рядовым, немного выслужился – и опять скатился обратно. И благородным происхождением похвастаться точно не мог, потому и подвергся телесному наказанию. Что там именно было за «буйство» и нашла ли в итоге какая-нибудь награда и Мамонтова – мы не знаем, но была в восставшем полку и такая история.

А вот последняя история имеет некоторое отношение к планам тайного общества, но к восстанию, похоже, не имеет никакого – и в этом есть некоторая загадка. Среди планов Васильковской управы Южного общества (во главе которой и стоял Сергей Муравьев) был несколько раз менявший конкретику план захватить императора, приехавшего на высочайший смотр войск. В первой итерации, он, по месту несостоявшегося действия, известен как Белоцерковский. И вот что о нем, в частности, говорил на следствии Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин: _«Предполагали мы употребить разжалованных офицеров, находящихся в дивизии, как то: Башмакова, Лярского, Рагузина, Грохольского, в Алексопольском полку Здорова, представя им, что это единственный способ возвратить потерянное»_. Дальше он упоминает еще двух офицеров, которые были не разжалованы, а переведены из гвардии в армию (один – за Семеновскую историю, другой – за незастегнутый воротник), у которых тоже определенно были свои претензии к верховной власти, и - никуда не переведенного, просто очень решительного - офицера Черниговского полка Кузьмина, и добавляет, что разжалованным о плане не сообщали заранее, собирались это сделать ближе к событию.

Да так, заметим, и не сообщили, потому что император не приехал (нет, об их замыслах он не знал, были какие-то еще причины… и следующие два года подряд не приехал… а там и умер.) И поскольку здесь уже было сказано о многих историях разжалованных, лица-то все знакомые (правда, Ракуза написан своеобразно), а кроме Грохольского, кстати, упомянут и один из его товарищей, Здоров (но нет Жиленкова – может быть, его перевели в полк другой дивизии и выйти с ним на связь не удалось?). И вторым после Башмакова – какой-то неведомый Лярский. Нужно сказать, что это едва ли не единственное упоминание такого человека на следствии. Но, к счастью, среди множества дел в фонде Инспекторского департамента (то есть – считай, всеармейского отдела кадров) в Российском государственном военно-историческом архиве нашлось немного и о нем.

В отличие от промелькнувших только что перед нами разжалованных – выходцев из нижних чинов и, видимо, незнатных сословий, Василий Васильевич – исходно дворянин, хоть и из небогатых, как и Грохольский, Смоленской губернии. А фамилия его пишется примерно тремя разными способами – Лярский, Вонлярский и Вонлярлярский. У этого рода смоленских шляхтичей была легенда, что когда-то они владели замком Фон Ляр, но к XIX веку только легенда от этого владения и осталась. Траектория службы тоже знакомая – кадетский корпус, пехотный полк, походы 1813-1814 годов. Разжалован он был раньше всех упомянутых – в мае 1815 года. За что – известно только из пары кратких фраз формуляра и служебной переписки, и это тот случай, когда за несколькими строками скрывается целая история: _«За прием краденых денег 7000 р., за намерение себя от стыда застрелить, за грубость, причиненную в нетрезвом виде полковому командиру и поднятие на него руки с намерением ударить разжалован в рядовые с лишением дворянства без выслуги…»_ В двух других документах, варьирующих ту же формулировку, несколько проясняется вопрос, что за краденые деньги и кто их крал. В одном из них Лярский обвиняется _«за соучастие …в похищении 7350 р.»_ (и сумма, кстати, уточнилась) с денщиком штабс-капитана Крюковского, у которого деньги и были похищены.

Однако, похоже, в самом процессе кражи Лярский не участвовал, судя по следующему варианту: «за участвование с денщиком Тихоном Васильевым в разделе денег, украденных… у штабс-капитана Крюковского». Да, кстати, служили два эти офицера в разных полках – Ряжском и Кременчугском. Так картина начинает немного проясняться. Есть офицер одного полка. У него собственный денщик украл деньги – ситуация печальная, но вполне возможная. Причем сумма денег довольно велика, так что возникает мысль о том, что это были какие-то полковые деньги (штабс-капитан мог, например, командовать ротой или закупать лошадей), а не его собственные. В любом случае, они были у Крюковского и пропали. Дальше все менее ясно – денщик по неведомой нам причине делит эти деньги с офицером другого полка – почему? Тому принадлежала идея кражи? Он как-то помог, хотя в самой покраже не участвовал? (Например, мог увести Крюковского выпить или прогуляться.) Он обещал какую-то помощь с дальнейшей судьбой денег? Ничего из этого мы, к сожалению не знаем.

Зато по дальнейшему описанию проступков Лярского похоже, что он вовсе не был прожженным аферистом, и содеянное совершенно вышибло его из привычной колеи: он собирался застрелиться, напился, в результате нагрубил полковому командиру и попытался подраться с ним. Кстати, украденную сумму Лярский потом понемногу, в течение последующих лет, выплачивал Крюковскому, уже служа рядовым в Черниговском полку – точнее, деньги присылал брат Лярского, а от него самого была отправлена только примерно треть нужной суммы, полученная от продажи с торгов его небольшого смоленского имения в 30 крестьянских душ (это, кстати, к вопросу о размере украденного). Имение, между прочим, купила с торгов сестра Лярского. В Черниговском полку он служил без всяких замечаний, и еще в 1820 году тогдашний командир полка, Ганскау, ладивший со своим полком куда лучше Густава Гебеля, запрашивал, нельзя ли произвести Лярского в унтер-офицеры. (Вариант вполне возможный для разжалованного, судя по Клабукову). Ему отказали – _«по важности преступления Вонлярского»_.

И, как мы видели по показаниям Бестужева-Рюмина, по крайней мере в 1823 году он все еще был рядовым. И, пожалуй, остается согласиться с Бестужевым: кроме цареубийства и переворота ему, похоже, было особо не на что надеяться. Ну, разве что на войну с турками. Но вот в чем загадка – никаких следов этого человека в событиях рубежа 1825 и 1826 года мы не видим! Он не мелькает среди восставших офицеров (как тот же Тарасов), его не видно в списках взятых в поле солдат, даже если бы в документах не писали его фамилию – ни одного Василия Васильева там тоже нет! Учитывая разжалование и неудачу с производством в унтер-офицеры, у него определенно не было возможности уйти в отставку. Куда же он в таком случае исчез?

Как ни странно, единственная рота полка, списка которой на момент восстания мы не знаем – это та сама 1-ая гренадерская, которая восставать не стала и попала затем в гвардию… Лярский мог бы быть в ней, но тогда бы его в гвардию могли и не отправить – как и Мамонтова. (Правда о Мамонтове мы узнаем прежде всего потому, что он громко и идеологически правильно высказывался.) Кроме того, в списке офицеров полка отмечено, что один из поручиков еще в ноябре 1825 г. был отправлен отводить один взвод в состав Кавказского корпуса. Может быть, Лярский оказался среди них. Наконец, он за время с 1823 года мог просто скончаться. Пожалуй, можно быть твердо уверенным в одном – в восстании он, похоже, не участвовал, но повезло ему вместо этого или не повезло – совершенно неясно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список литературы к главе 6 
> 
> 1\. Восстание декабристов. Том 6. М., 1929. [Восстание Черниговского полка. ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf)  
> 2\. Восстание декабристов. Том 9. М., 1950. [Дело М.П. Бестужева Рюмина.](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/IXMBR.pdf)  
> 3\. РГВИА. Фонд инспекторского департамента. Дела В.В. Вонлярлярского.  
> 4\. РГВИА. Фонд формулярных списков. Формуляры Одесского пехотного полка.  
> 5\. Новые архивные документы о «нижних чинах» Черниговского полка, сосланных на Кавказ в 1826 году // Декабристы об Армении и Закавказье. (Сборник документов и материалов) Ч. 1. Ереван, 1985.


	7. Заключение. Бонус: и майор, и Баранов, но…

Думается, читатель мог убедиться, что создатели фильма «Союз Спасения», пожалуй, совершенно не напрасно сделали одним из заметных героев этой линии сюжета разжалованного офицера. Явление это, как показывает количество рассказанных историй, было частым и неотъемлемым элементом армейской жизни того времени. И это мы рассказали только про один полк – и наверняка не знаем в нем о ком-то еще. Не случайно те, кто слушал, как Сергей Муравьев-Апостол и Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин убеждали других офицеров в том, что порядки в России нужно менять, говорят и о таком аргументе (помимо многих иных нестроений и частностей армейской жизни) – _«что много и совсем напрасно разжалуют офицеров»_. Бестужев-Рюмин и сам указывает большое количество разжалованных в армии как причину, почему полк, который никак к немедленному восстанию не готовили (то есть Черниговский) тем не менее поднялся на него почти весь.

  
Если же говорить не о явлении, а о конкретных людях, то под эти истории трудно подвести какой-то общий знаменатель: они вступали в конфликт с порядками и законами русской армии по разным причинам, различно складывались и их дальнейшие судьбы. Одно можно сказать совершенно определенно: не стоит выводить какой-то общий образ «разжалованного вообще», чего никогда точно не было – так это его, как не было в реальности в Черниговском полку и разжалованного майора Баранова.

…Да, кстати…

**Бонус: И майор, и Баранов, но…**

Нужно сказать, что в книгах серии «Восстание декабристов» упомянуто огромное количество людей, тем или иным образом связанное с соответствующими событиями. Нашелся среди них и человек, удовлетворяющий следующим критериям:  
\- он в самом деле майор по фамилии Баранов  
\- он был под судом, и это сильно ухудшило его жизнь  
\- его история оказалась связана в определенный момент с декабристами.

Но вот беда – все остальное в его истории с соответствующим персонажем совершенно не совпадает!  
Во-первых, дело было в Петербурге, в 1818 году.  
Во-вторых, хотя дело (в чем была его суть, мы не знаем) тянулось семь лет, и все это время данный Баранов провел под арестом, в итоге его оправдали.  
Но за время разбирательства семья его осталась без копейки денег, без жилья, жена болела, а двоих детей пора было отдавать учиться, но не было на это средств…

И тут об этой истории узнали несколько человек из того обширного общества, которое именовалось Союз Благоденствия и ставило своей целью бороться со всяческими несправедливостями разными средствами (был в их числе, в частности, писатель Федор Глинка, со слов которого мы и знаем об этом). И они взялись за дело. Собрали некоторое количество денег (200 р.) среди своих - и столько же привезли от одного богатого человека, нашли врача, пристроили к учебе детей и, наконец, сообщили былому начальству Баранова о его положении, и в результате он _«получил от своего начальства некую награду за пострадание»_. Словом, все закончилось довольно благополучно, и семейство этого майора Баранова, возможно, еще долго жило в городе Петербурге. И когда через семь лет на Сенатскую площадь вышли три взбунтовавшихся полка, он, может быть, и не подумал, что это – часть той же истории, что и неожиданная помощь его семье.  
Бывает и так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список литературы к главе 7
> 
> 1\. Восстание декабристов. Том 20. М., 2001. [Дело Ф.Н. Глинки](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VDXXGl.pdf), дело по письмам В.А. Перовского, А.А. Кавелина и Л.А. Перовского.


End file.
